The Unwanted
by Andysaurus
Summary: Billy was really treated badly by the cops, to Dignum he was just garbage while Ellerby was seen acting and thinking like a thug. In fact, what's the difference between a cop and a crook? Only Queenan was decent to Billy. So what if Ellerby had been happy to let Dignum go ...
1. Chapter 1

Billy had been waiting in the SIU lobby for hours. Sleeping was impossible so the next best thing to counting sheep was to think over what had happened during the past 6 hours.

Costello had come in that night and announced that the "plan" had been partly successful since Queenan was dead and Dignum had resigned; that had come as a devastating shock to Billy. Fortunately for Billy, someone else had been baffled enough to ask "So what, when they get over it the rat will be on our backs again". Costello's reply was, no chance, our "friend" in the police will have found the rat by then. That is what Billy had feared, and again some else conveniently asked "How?". Costello replied, "Remember all that personal data you lot gave me. I gave it to our friend to put through the cops employment computer whenever he can. Once it wants a password, we have the rat".

Billy went cold. However, Costello went out and no one was watching Billy. Billy realised that as the letter had been passed to the mole a couple of weeks ago, chances were the Mole was having problems. Also, Costello's line was odd, uncharacteristic. Billy realised that Costello, who had never talked about the mole before, by revealing so much about the Mole's operations could be using a desperate tactic to frighten Billy out. Well, it was going to work. But, he had to be careful and not panic, yet. Billy rejoined the conversation, which was now about the Mole. That was going to be a risky topic, but French was with Costello, for now.

Billy took a chance and "innocently" commented, "Even if our cop can get access to the computers, they must be banged up tight", something that Billy now realised was not true, "only a top cop should be able to use them", well that was true, up to a point. Billy's fishing comment drew a response from one of the more weasel like crooks, "Sure, he's important, he helped me out". Billy was too shocked to think clearly, but another waded in with a "How!". The reply was "Remember how the cops arrested me. This fancy cop swaggers to interrogate me, and tells me to phone my mother. The cameras were off so I phoned Costello to tell him that a raid was coming".

Billy needed to leave. Fortunately French had not returned while the conversation about the Mole dried up for lack of details, the crook having decided that it might not be wise to tell anymore. Billy guessed that there wasn't much more to tell, but it should be enough. Had Dignum resigned? Maybe, maybe not. But if the mole could get access to the computers, he would get in, eventually.

Finding an opening, Billy said he needed to visit the men's room, and swaying as he passed a table, said "God, I feel tired", something that several others were also thinking; they had been drinking, whereas Billy usually only drank Cranberry Juice as part of an act that he was on drugs. For now, where thinking, speed and reflexes were concerned, Billy had an advantage.

Outside, Billy made a play of going into the Men's Room, then he silently sprinted to the back door, and out into the back yard. Closing the door carefully, he ran to his car which he always kept near the exit. Revving it up he drove it slowly to the exit as quietly as possible. Once out, Billy switched on the headlights; once way from the block he was, almost, safe, and he drove for the bridge. The crooks didn't know Billy's area of Boston well so he would have another lead on them if they thought that he was missing too long and got suspicious. Once on the bridge Billy relaxed. Then he decided to phone, Dignum? No, leave it for now.

Half an hour later saw Billy parked at the back of his house, then scaling a drain pipe to get over the fence and then to his back door. Long ago he had mapped out this route in case he needed to leave by the back door. Grabbing a few things he might need and making sure the water and electric's were off, he left the house by the front door taking shelter behind various features of the sidewalk until he was clear. Heading towards the nearest subway entrance, with the aid of a bus, that happened to be passing took another half hour. As he walked, Billy tried to phone Dignum, but the phone failed to get a response. However, it didn't say "No Connection". That suggested that the phone was intact, but no-one was there to answer it. But what did that prove?

Finally, one and a half hours after Costello had addressed them and very late into the night, Billy reached the SIU. Pausing briefly he wondered what to do. There might only be a sergeant on duty, the mole might be anyone, and how would the police react to Billy. He would have to be careful.


	2. Chapter 2

The Desk Sergeant had been far from helpful; at best suspicious, at worse hostile. Billy had only said that he was an out of touch undercover operative who needed to see Sergeant Dignum now that Queenen was dead. Billy refused to give his name, saying that as it was known that Costello had friends in the SIU and the FBI, he needed to withhold his name. If Dignum couldn't see him, then he had to talk to the remaining captain in charge - and no one else.

Eventually the morning shift began, and Billy talked to the daytime Desk Sergeant, who told him that Dignum had resigned. Billy demanded to see Ellerby; he took a chance and said that he also had Intel regarding Costello's penetration of the SIU and FBI. Billy didn't like mentioning the FBI, he felt that they were a real danger, an arrogant case of Absolute Power Corrupts in the cause of duty. However, it should gain attention, which it did when eventually Ellerby was contacted.

The interview with Ellerby and a few other cops did not go smoothly. Billy had eaten nothing since noon the day before so he was feeling bad, while Ellerby took an instant dislike to Billy once one of the other cops recognised Billy. Ellerby grabbed Billy and demanded to know what had happened to Queenan. At first Billy was stunned by the brutal hostility. Finally Billy croaked out that Costello had been told were he was meeting Queenen and that if Ellerby wanted to know what he knew about the Mole and the FBI, Ellerby needed to be nice to Billy. Billy wanted his "identity" (whatever that was) back and the money that he had been promised, for over a years work.

Ellerby did not take kindly to "blackmail" so it took a while to "persuade" him to open the Personnel Database, with Billy checking up on what he was entering; that got up everyone's noses but was necessary, else Ellerby would not have entered "trooper" in the rank field. Once the records were open and Ellerby could see that Billy was a cop, his attitude to Billy still did not change. This hid the fact that Ellerby now realised that he had behaved like an ass towards Billy, and that the SIU was even more fucked up than ever. He should never have let Dignum storm out. For his part, Billy refused to say more until he got what he wanted; he didn't trust Ellerby at all now.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, and after some violence that Billy did not retaliate against, Ellerby ordered Billy to be put in the cells until he became more co-operative, Billy then demanded a lawyer. The other cops were shocked by the events - was Ellerby losing it? In fact Ellerby needed time to cool down. He reread Billy's records, printed them out and closed the file. Then he made a call to the Clinic to get hold of Billy's Shrink. An hour later Billy's Shrink called him, and Ellerby explained about Billy's situation and how Ellerby should handle it. The Shrink said that they would have to review the case notes, certainly Billy was quite a case.

In the meantime, Sullivan had finally started to get wind of what had gone on. Well, the rat had been flushed out as planned, but did the rat know anything about Sullivan? He decided to call in at the detention wing and ask about Billy. The detention guards knew a little about what had been said, that Billy claimed to know something about Costello's SIU and FBI links and was holding out for a reward. Sullivan felt that Billy was just some opportunist thug hired by Queenan, and decided that it was best to stay away. Although trouble might just be coming his way and the less chances he took the better. Getting Costello of his back might not be backfiring, yet. And if Billy really did know something about Costello's FBI links, that might be worth knowing. By the time Sullivan learned that Billy was a cop, it was too late to even consider trying to silence him.

Just as Ellerby was about to resume work after lunch, Dr Madden arrived, demanding to see Billy. Billy's Shrink, disturbed by Ellerby's actions and Billy's condition, had asked for Maddy's advice during lunch. Now realising how flawed her original diagnosis had been and how deep were Billy's neurosis's, Maddy had come running to Billy's aid. Having calmed down, Ellerby was now amenable to reason, especially from an educated police specialist who could cause a lot of trouble for Ellerby.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy was shocked by Billy's condition, physical and mental. She also recognised that Billy was never going to cooperate with Ellerby while he felt vulnerable and at risk of being cheated by people he no longer trusted. Dignum had a lot to answer for too, Maddy had heard about him, one of the few patients who did get talked about by name. Maddy told Billy that she would do what she could as an honest broker, and that she would take over Billy's files from the other Shrink. For now she didn't mention her pregnancy by Billy.

Returning to Ellerby, Maddy then proceeded to thoroughly castigate Ellerby; Billy was about to be exposed by the Mole, Billy had not even been fed and was starving, Billy needed his cuts and bruises attending to. What kind of dungeon was Ellerby keeping !. If he didn't let Billy out she was going to the lawyers. As Maddy played him, Ellerby felt that he was being beaten up by Wilma Flintstone and her rolling-pin. Reluctantly, very reluctantly ( fortunately no one else could hear what was going on ) though many were looking on, Ellerby agreed that he had mistreated Billy and asked Maddy for advice. After this, Ellerby phoned the detention wing and ordered the Sergeant to feed Billy, try to patch him up, and then escort him up. After this Ellerby phoned his own superior for advice and authorisation. Ellerby decided to take a hard line with Billy, at least for now. When Billy arrived Ellerby ordered him to sit. Once Billy was seated, Ellerby showed Billy a badge, Billy's badge.

Ellerby was blunt, he didn't like or trust Billy (yet), but he needed Billy continuing to work on the ground to undermine Costello and to help keep the other serious gangs in check. So Ellerby was not prepared to restore Billy's identity, yet. But as Billy's cover was now broken, he was prepared to put Billy on the payroll and give him a badge for protection. It would soon be common knowledge in the SIU that Billy was a cop, but on the street that could remain unknown, maybe forever. Ellerby also said that some of the surveillance people would stay with Billy so that he could sleep easily at night until Costello had other things to think about.

Billy caved in, and told Ellerby what he knew. Ellerby immediately gave Surveillance orders to send up a list of people involved in tailing Queenan, the only others would be those in Sullivan's unit. Then Ellerby ordered up the arrest files relating to the crook who had seen the mole. It was now that Sullivan learned that Billy was a cop; a cold wind started to blow, even though there were no open windows.


End file.
